The Birth of Zetsu
by konohafled
Summary: Apa arti kejujuran bagi seorang Zetsu? WARNING: Rate T for violence and siaran ulang adegan 'gituan' hihihi.... CHALLENGE: Temukan plot hole di sini. yg bisa nemu dapet duit dari Kakuzu : yang gak bisa nemu diambil jantungnya :-/


Disclaimer thing: yang Akatsuki, semua punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sisanya, yang numpang lewat gak dapet honor itu, punyaku

Fandom: Naruto

Character: Zetsu, PainxKonan

Synopsis:

Karakter Zetsu terbentuk oleh masa lalu yang pahit. Buat yang pernah belajar psikologi, tolong di-review ya ;)

Sebagian ide fanfic ini berasal dari fanart di DeviantArt: **Zetsu_Before_Akatsuki_by_Schirach . jpg**. Untuk menggambarkan karakter Zetsu seperti yang ada di kepalaku, aku belajar dari buku "Insiden Anjing di Tengah Malam yang Bikin Penasaran" (bukunya Mark Haddon, diterjemahkan bagus banget oleh Hendarto Setiadi).

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati Zetsu… sebelum Zetsu menikmatimu (hihihihihi…)

**The Birth of Zetsu**

**.**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**.**

**Author: konohafled**

**.**

Kalau aku harus menceritakan kisah hidupku, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Hidupku seperti buku yang berisi bab-bab pendek. Kau bisa membacanya dari bab mana saja, tak akan ada bedanya. Hidupku seperti kaset dengan lagu-lagu pendek di dalamnya. Kau mau setel dari awal, tengah, mau rewind atau fast forward, sama saja. Hidupku seperti album foto. Kau buka dari tengah, depan atau belakang, sama saja. Kau tak akan tahu seperti apa masa kecilku, masa remajaku atau masa dewasaku. Hidupku hanya kepingan-kepingan terpisah. Tapi semua kepingan bergambar jelas, bersuara sempurna. Hidupku mungkin bahkan hanya serpihan-serpihan tak utuh dari satu kepingan.

Tapi itu berubah setelah aku bertemu gadis berambut biru dan lelaki yang penuh tindik di wajahnya.

.

- o0o-

.

"Zetsu, kau jangan sembarang menuduh. Kamu sendiri kan yang mencuri uang itu?" Orang yang dipanggil 'Tetua Kame' itu menuding aku.

"…"

"Tak usah takut. Bicaralah…" Suara perempuan tua terdengar dari samping kiriku. Aku menoleh. Dia memakai baju seragam guru yang sudah agak pudar warnanya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Entah apa maksudnya. Orang-orang lain tidak tersenyum padaku.

"Hayo, ngaku aja. Dasar orang aneh tak tahu diri." Bapaknya Riku bicara.

"Ssst, diam dulu. Biar Zetsu bicara. Dia berhak bicara." Perempuan tua yang pakai seragam guru itu bicara.

"Maling mana ada yang mau ngaku." Seorang laki-laki gemuk bicara. Entah siapa dia. Dia berdiri di sebelah bapaknya Riku.

"DIAM!" Bentak si perempuan tua berbaju guru. Tidak ada yang ganti membentak dia. "Nah, Zetsu. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Riku menatapku. Dua bola matanya diam di tengah-tengah mata. Ujung-ujung alisnya mengumpul di tengah, di atas pangkal hidung. Orang-orang lain menatapku juga. Sama seperti Riku menatap aku. Mungkin ini yang disebut tatapan tajam.

"Laci meja itu tertutup. Lalu bapaknya Riku datang. Dia membuka laci. Lalu dia mengambil amplop yang tebal. Lalu dia buka. Lalu dia melihat isinya. Lalu dia menutup amplop itu. Lalu dia melihat isi laci. Lalu dia mengambil amplop. Amplopnya tipis sekali. Lalu amplop tipis dibuka. Amplop yang tebal juga dibuka. Lalu dia ambil uang di dalam amplop tebal itu. Lalu uang itu ditaruh dalam amplop tipis. Lalu dia ambil bolpen. Lalu dia menulis di amplop yang baru saja dimasuki uang. Lalu amplopnya dilem. Lalu-"

"PEMBOHONG!" Itu suara bapaknya Riku. Wajahnya merah, dadanya naik turun, nafasnya terdengar jelas dari sini.

"Tenang dulu, Pak. Biar Zetsu selesaikan ceritanya dulu," kata ibu baju seragam guru.

"Tapi dia-" kata bapaknya Riku lagi.

"Sudah, Pak. Bapak diam dulu, biar persoalan cepat selesai," kata ibu baju seragam guru lagi, "ayo Zetsu, teruskan ceritanya sampai selesai." Dia tersenyum padaku. Sama persis dengan senyumnya yang tadi.

"Lalu amplop yang satunya lagi juga dilem. Lalu dia menaruh kedua amplop ke dalam laci. Lalu dia pergi."

"Nah, jadi jelas bukan saya yang ambil uangnya kan?" kata bapaknya Riku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi…" kata Tetua Kame.

"Jelas kan? Lho… lho, jelas kan?" kata bapaknya Riku. Dia tetap tersenyum lebar, tapi sekarang ditambah menunjuk orang-orang lain satu persatu.

"Kenapa amplopku tipis ya?" kata perempuan kurus di sebelah Tetua Kame. "Padahal harusnya aku dapat bonus paling banyak." Lalu dia menatap bapaknya Riku. Dia sedang melakukan tatapan tajam. "Kau yang ambil jatah bonusku,kan?"

Bapaknya Riku mundur. Kedua tangannya ada di depan dada, telapak tangannya terbuka ke depan. "Bu…bukan aku. Memang jatahku segitu kok-"

"Tidak mungkin! Kamu tidak kerja apa-apa-" bentak si perempuan kurus pada bapaknya Riku.

"Bet..betul itu." Bapaknya Riku wajahnya menjadi merah lagi. "Eh, Tetua! Kita kan sedang cari siapa yang ambil uang segepok di laci bawah, kan?"

"Ya, betul itu." Kata Tetua Kame. Si perempuan kurus mendengus keras. Lalu Tetua Kame menatapku, "Zetsu, kau lihat siapa yang mengambilnya?"

"Ya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Tetua Kame.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya," kata si ibu seragam guru.

"Bapaknya Riku datang lagi. Dia membuka laci atas, lalu melihat isinya. Lalu dia meraba-raba isi laci. Lalu dia mengambil kunci. Lalu laci ditutup. Lalu dia melihat sekeliling. Dia jalan ke lemari itu. Lalu dia menaruh kunci ke lubang kunci. Tidak bisa masuk. Lalu dia jalan ke lemari yang di situ. Lalu dia menaruh kunci ke lubang kunci. Tidak bisa masuk juga. Lalu dia jalan ke lemari yang di sana. Lalu dia menaruh kunci ke lubang kunci. Masuk. Lalu dia memutar kunci. Tidak bisa. Lalu dia bilang 'Sialan!' Lalu dia jalan lagi ke meja itu. Lalu dia membuka laci atas. Lalu dia memasukkan kunci. Lalu dia menutup laci atas. Lalu dia berbalik dan jalan dua langkah. Lalu dia berbalik lagi, jalan dua langkah lagi. Lalu dia membuka laci bawah. Tidak bisa. Lalu dia membuka laci atas. Dia merogoh isinya. Lalu dia mengambil kunci. Kunci yang tadi. Terus, dia menutup laci atas. Lalu dia berjongkok. Lalu dia menaruh kunci di lubang kunci laci bawah. Masuk. Lalu dia memutar kuncinya. Lalu dia membuka laci bawah. Lalu dia -"

"PEMBOHONG!" yang ini suara bapaknya Riku lagi. Dia maju mendekati aku.

"…merogoh isinya. Lalu dia mengambil kotak kayu-"

Bugggh! Perutku kena tonjok. Keras. Aku mendongak. Wajah bapaknya Riku sepuluh sentimeter di atas wajahku.

"Pak… sabar Pak," itu suara ibu seragam guru.

"…lalu dia membuka kotak kayu itu-"

Plokkk! Pipiku kena tampar. Keras. Aku mendongak. Wajah bapaknya Riku delapan sentimeter di atas wajahku.

"Dasar tukang fitnah kau, makhluk jelek!" yang ini suara Riku.

"… lalu dia mengambil setumpuk uang yang tingginya tujuh senti-"

Brakkk! Punggungku kena kursi kayu. Keras sekali. Aku mendongak. Wajah bapaknya Riku dua meter di depan wajahku.

"… dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya-"

Sepasang tangan besar masuk melewati Venus Flytrap-ku. Keduanya memegang pipiku, menariknya, lalu mendorongnya. Keras sekali. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Orang-orang dan barang-barang di depanku pelan-pelan hilang. Lalu hitam. Gelap total.

.

- o0o -

.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih pada Bapak karena berkenan hadir di desa kami yang sederhana ini," kata si MC sambil melihat pada bapak-bapak yang duduk di panggung.

Si Bapak yang dimaksud mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum sambil melihat penonton.

"Kami sangat bahagia atas perhatian Bapak yang begitu besar pada kemajuan desa kami," kata si MC lagi. Lalu dia melihatku, "ya kan, Ketua Zetsu?"

Dia menatapku selama sebelas detik. Lalu dia berkata, "Ya, betul." Lalu dia melihat ke tanah selama dua detik, menatapku lagi selama dua detik juga. Lalu dia melihat ke si Bapak.

"Ya, kami ingat Bapak pernah memberi wejangan yang membuat kami begitu terharu. Beliau berkata… ah, saya sampai tak bisa mengingatnya. Saya waktu itu begitu, tersentuh, terharu karena…karena perhatian Bapak yang begitu tulus dan murni bagi kemajuan desa ini. Kalau saya boleh mengutip kata-kata Beliau waktu itu…Beliau berkata pada kami… Ah, maafkan saya sekali lagi, kawan-kawan yang saya cintai. Karena keterbatasan pengetahuan saya lah, maka saya tidak bisa mengingat kata-kata yang begitu…begitu indah, begitu mempesona, dari Bapak Yang Mulia ini, kepada kami." Si MC memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas selama lima detik. Lalu dia membuka mata dan melihat ke arah penonton. "Sekali lagi, maafkan keterbatasan saya. Saya sangat ingin mengutip kata-kata Bapak yang Mulia ini dan berbagi keindahannya pada kawan-kawan… tetapi sekali lagi, maafkan." Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang selama tiga detik, dan menghembuskannya lagi. Lalu dia menatapku, "Tapi saya rasa Ketua Zetsu bisa membantu."

Dia menatapku selama sepuluh detik lagi, lalu pelan-pelan mengetukkan sepatunya ke tanah. Tak tak tak. "Ehem… Ketua Zetsu?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu saya mengingat lagi kata-kata Bapak Yang Mulia waktu itu," dia menatap aku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa senyumnya yang ini beda dengan senyumnya yang tadi. Yang diberikan pada si Bapak Yang Mulia.

"Yang mana?"

Dia mengerutkan bibir. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Yang ini senyumnya juga lain.

"Yang itu…ehm, waktu Beliau ke sini seminggu yang lalu." Matanya menutup selama satu detik, lalu membuka kembali. Mungkin itu termasuk gerakan mengedip.

"Tanggal? Jam?"

Dia menutup matanya lagi, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu ke tanah. Tak tak tak tak. Lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam selama dua detik, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Dua puluh-November. Jam-dua-belas-siang."

Oke.

"Ah, jangan sekarang. Kenapa? Kita masih punya dua puluh menit. Mungkin empat puluh. Orang-orang desamu hobinya ngaret kan? Ah, tapi… Sudah, tenang saja. Ja…jangan di sini dong, ah. Kenapa? Ke mana sifat petualanganmu?"

Orang-orang melongo. Si Bapak Yang Mulia berkeringat. Ada dua butir keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipis kanannya. Tes… tes.

"Ehm… Ketua Zetsu, kita percepat saja," kata si MC. Dia melirik hampir satu detik ke si Bapak yang Mulia. "Langsung saja ke intinya."

"Intinya? Yang mana?"

Dia menatap aku. Kedua ujung alisnya nyaris bertemu.

"Yang… sesudah-_itu_." Aku mendengar gigi gemeretuk. Bunyinya pelan dan hanya dua detik.

"Ah…Bapak. Uh… oh… mmmh… kau jalang… aaahhh… uh… ah… ya, di situ… mmmh… Asuka… ahh… Bap… ooohh… "

Pokk! Tonjokan keras di mulutku. Suara orang-orang bicara tidak jelas, seperti berdengung. Si Bapak Yang Mulia mukanya merah. Kawanku Asuka, yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah kirinya, juga merah mukanya.

"Lebih…mmmh… cepat… "

Bugg! Tinju keras di perutku. Si Bapak Yang Mulia berdiri dari kursi. Dia bicara pada dua orang kekar yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya menunjuk aku.

"Asuka… oooh… uh… Bap-"

Buggh! Mulutku kena tonjok lagi. Lebih keras dari yang tadi. Ada bau anyir. Ada tangan masuk lewat Venus Flytrap-ku. Ada muka penuh bekas luka sayat di depanku. Lalu muka itu berada dua puluh sentimeter di bawah mukaku.

Lalu tubuhku terhentak. Muka penuh codet itu menjauh,orang-orang menjauh, panggung itu menjauh. Angin berhembus kencang.

BUGGH! Punggungku membentur benda keras. DUKKG! Kepalaku kena benda keras. Lalu semua yang di depanku berputar cepat.

.

- o0o -

.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat, Zetsu." Orang berjubah hitam panjang itu menatap aku. Aku sering melihat tatapan seperti itu. Dan selalu mereka bilang "Katakan apa yang kau lihat, Zetsu." Selalu begitu.

"A…"

"_Berhenti di situ_."

Mulut mereka tidak ada yang bergerak. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Hanya tembok. Siapa tadi yang bicara?

"Aku lihat dia ke sini jam 10 lewat 13 menit. Lalu orang itu-"

"_Jangan teruskan. Kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya._"

"Siapa kau?"

"_Kau akan dipukuli seperti yang sudah-sudah._"

"Sok tahu kau. Keluar kau kalau berani!"

Orang-orang berjalan mundur, menjauh dariku. Dua orang menaruh jari miring di jidatnya. Empat orang saling berbisik-bisik.

"Teruskan, Zetsu." Kata orang berjubah hitam panjang itu.

"Orang itu bilang ke dia, 'dua puluh em cukup?'. Lalu dia bilang 'ssst…jangan di sini', lalu …"

"_Lari! Sekarang!"_

"Siapa sih kau, main perintah seenaknya?"

Orang-orang tersenyum. Lalu dua orang cekikikan. Lalu tiga orang tertawa keras. Yang lain geleng-geleng

kepala.

"Pak…Pak. Mbok sudah. Orang gila kok ditanyain," kata laki-laki berambut merah. Lalu dia cekikikan.

"Zetsu, jangan main-main. Aktingmu itu murahan. Kau mau melindungi dia kan? Si koruptor itu? Kau dibayar berapa sama dia?" Orang berjubah hitam panjang itu maju mendekati aku. Tangan kanannya terjulur, jari-jarinya ditekuk. Bentuknya jadi mirip kelopak Venus Flytrap-ku.

Lalu tangan itu mencengkeram leherku. Sakit.

"_Apa kataku tadi? Tutup mulut, lalu lari."_

Orang yang mencengkeram leherku mukanya menjadi merah. Lalu tahu-tahu ada belati di depanku. Aku merasa kaki kananku menekuk dan mengayun ke depan. Keras. Lalu orang itu mukanya jadi semakin merah. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk.

Lalu aku lari.

.

- o0o -

.

"_Kau harus mulai belajar._"

"Diam kau."

"_Gak sopan. Aku sudah melindungi kamu, dan ini balasanmu?"_

"Tidak ada yang minta perlindungan dari kau. Kau …tidak ada."

"_Makin gak sopan. Kau anggap aku tidak ada? Lalu siapa yang menemani kamu setiap kamu babak belur? Siapa yang membuat hilang orang-orang yang memburu kamu?"_

Aku ingat bau anyir darah dan sisa-sisa potongan daging di kelopak Venus Flytrap-ku. Lalu aku selalu luar biasa kekenyangan. Aku ingat itu.

Aku tidak pernah bertanya ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sebelumnya menanyai aku, lalu menonjok aku berkali-kali, lalu mengejar aku. Aku tertidur. Atau pingsan? Lalu aku bangun, dan mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku sendirian. Tapi aku kekenyangan. Selalu begitu.

"Aku tahu kau."

"_Baru tahu sekarang? Ck..ck… Kau memang bodoh_."

"Aku tahu itu semua perbuatanmu."

"_Hah! Jadi kau mau bilang terimakasih padaku, kan?" _

"Gak bakal."

"_Kau memang sama sekali gak sopan. Gak tahu diuntung!"_

"Peduli amat. Kau tidak suka itu? Pergi sana!"

"_Suatu saat,kau bukan cuma dipukul sampai babak belur. Kau bakal dibunuh. Dicincang. Lalu jadi makanan kambing. "_

"Terserah. Mau mati sekalian, aku gak peduli."

"_Sialan kau! Benar-benar gak sopan. Kau gak boleh mati!"_

"Haha. Aku tahu. Kalau aku mati, kau juga mati kan?"

.

- o0o -

.

Anak kecil itu menangis terus. Di sebelahnya ada seorang ibu-ibu. Dia terus mengelus rambut anak kecil itu. Tampangnya tidak mirip. Anak kecil itu rambutnya hitam, jabrik, tapi aneh seperti pantat ayam. Kulitnya putih mulus. Matanya besar. Bengkaknya juga besar. Si ibu-ibu itu kulitnya coklat, matanya sipit, pipinya gembul, rambutnya panjang pirang. Mungkin dia tetangga si bocah lelaki itu.

"Ehm, siapa keluarga almarhum dan almarhumah yang bisa saya hubungi?"

Dua-duanya mendongak, melihat ke wajahku. Lalu bocah itu menangis sesenggukan lagi.

"Dia," kata si ibu-ibu, lalu menoleh ke bocah tampan yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, "tapi dia masih kecil. Kasihan sekali…"

"Ehm, dik," si rambut pantat ayam itu menatapku, "biasanya jenazah itu dikubur atau dikremasi. Nah, jenazah bapak ibunya adik mau dikubur atau…"

Plak! Tangan si ibu-ibu itu menampar pipiku. Tapi tentu saja dia kena Venus Flytrap-ku yang tebal. Dia meringis.

"Tidak sopan! Anda lihat sendiri anak ini belum bisa berhenti menangis. Kok tega nanya dia seperti itu?" teriak si ibu-ibu itu. Mata sipitnya melotot padaku.

"Itu prosedur standar perusahaan-"

"_Atau mau dibiarkan saja di sini sampai membusuk?_"

Anak kecil itu berdiri. Lalu dia maju dan mendorongku dan memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Dasar kacung! Pulang sana ke pabrik peti matimu, kami bisa urus sendiri… Sasuke, hentikan! Sini, sayang." Terdengar suara si ibu sipit itu lagi.

Anak kecil itu itu terus saja memukul dadaku. Matanya menatap tajam padaku. Si ibu-ibu itu menarik dia, tapi lalu terjengkang. Si Sasuke ini tampaknya lebih kuat.

"Ya sudah, dik Sasuke," aku menangkap tinju kanannya, "saya akan mengurus jenazah mereka," lalu menangkap tinju kirinya, "dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"_Gratis_."

Dia menendang-nendang kakiku.

"_Semoga arwah mereka tenang selamanya._"

Lalu si ibu sipit itu menarik pinggang Sasuke dan memeluknya. Kali ini berhasil. Sasuke masih menatap tajam padaku. Tapi si ibu sipit tidak.

Kata 'gratis' memang selalu menenangkan pemakai jasaku.

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu aku berjalan menuju mayat-mayat itu. Sialan, banyak sekali. Repot juga kalau harus membawa mereka ke ruang kremasi di kantor. Atau ke kuburan. Berapa kali aku harus bolak-balik?

"_Repot? Kan ada aku?_"

"Betul juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kadang-kadang kau ada gunanya juga."

"_Aku memang selalu berguna dan selalu jadi yang pintar—"_

"Sudah. Jangan besar kepala. Kalau nanti aku muntah-muntah karena kekenyangan, itu semua salahmu!"

"_Hahaha!_"

.

- o0o -

.

Aku tersungkur. Tangan yang tadi memegang tengkukku sudah tidak kurasakan lagi. Punggungku perih, sakit sekali. Lalu ada suara dua kaki sama-sama menapak tanah. Disusul suara dua kaki lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Itu suara laki-laki.

"Punggungnya kena. Tapi lukanya tidak dalam." Yang ini suara perempuan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sembuhkan." Suara laki-laki yang tadi terdengar lagi.

"Aku bukan ninja dokter, Nagato-kun," suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," suara laki-laki itu lagi, "sayang…"

"Jangan panggil aku 'sayang' kalau ada orang… Sialan!" suara si perempuan tiba-tiba nadanya naik, "dia kena racun!"

"Kita panggil saja Sasori ke sini," suara laki-laki yang tidak mau dipanggil Nagato-kun itu terdengar lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Toh nanti dia sudah mati waktu Sasori sampai ke sini." Si perempuan bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kita bawa dia ke markas." Suara si laki-laki itu terdengar dekat di belakangku, "sepertinya

belum terlambat, asal Sasori ada di sana."

"Ngapain repot? Kita biarkan saja dia mati di sini. Apa gunanya buat kita? Menghindari serangan gampang seperti tadi saja dia nggak bisa." Suara perempuan tadi terdengar menjauh dariku.

Sialan! Siapa sih perempuan itu?

Kupaksa tubuhku berputar. Luka di punggungku semakin perih rasanya. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku ingin melihat tampang dua orang itu.

"Cantik."

"_Ah, biasa aja. Dia itu yang mau ninggalin kamu mati merana di sini. Kau bilang dia cantik? Cih."_

Si perempuan mendelik ke wajahku. Rambutnya sebahu, warnanya biru. Ada bunga yang sepertinya bunga kertas di rambutnya. Kelopak bunga itu berkibar-kibar terkena angin. Si perempuan melengos. Dia melihat kekanannya. Di sana ada lelaki muda, rambutnya oranye, jabrik. Ada ikat kepala dengan pelat logam tipis menutup jidatnya. Logam itu bergambar garis-garis membujur dan satu garis melintang mencoret garis-garis itu. Kedua sisi hidungnya dipasangi tindik. Semuanya ada enam tindik.

"_Ganteng_."

"Ngaco. Kayak gitu dibilang ganteng."

"_Dia yang mau mengobati kau. Dia mau menyelamatkan hidupmu. Ganteng dong." _

"Ya ampun, Nagato-" si perempuan bicara lagi.

"Konan!" bentak si muka tindikan.

"Sori…sori, Pain. Kenapa sih, kamu selalu pilih yang aneh-aneh kayak gini? Yang matanya ijo-lah, yang lidahnya panjang kayak ular, yang punya insang, yang boneka kayu, … Pain, kamu mau bikin freak show?"

"Konan sayang," kata lelaki yang dipanggil Pain. Si Konan mendelik. "Oh, sori… sori. Konan, gak pake 'sayang'," dia mengedip pada si Konan. "Kenapa yang aneh-aneh? Karena yang bagus yang aneh-aneh kayak gini. Coba kalau yang cantik-cantik, kamu pasti cemburu."

"Aku serius!" bentak Konan. Pain mengkeret.

"Oke…oke. Serius sekarang," si Pain melirik Konan sambil tersenyum. Si Konan melengos. Si Pain mendekati Konan, lalu mengelus pipinya. Konan menepis tangannya. Punggungku makin perih.

"_Dua orang ini menyebalkan_."

"DIAM!" bentak laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Kedua orang asing itu melotot padaku.

Lalu si Pain maju dan jongkok di depanku. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap dagunya. Melihatku. Lama. Sepertinya dia menatap semua bagian wajah dan tubuhku satu-satu. Lalu dia menoleh ke Konan.

"Aku sudah lama mengamati dia. Dia bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat." Kata si Pain.

"Ya, ya, ya, itu sangat istimewa. Sampai-sampai semua anggota lain bisa melakukannya," ejek si Konan.

"Tapi dia beda. Dia lebih cepat. Dia bisa menembus tanah. Dia juga punya ingatan fotografis. Dia bisa merekam apa saja. Gambar, suara, bau,…" kata Pain. Dia masih berjongkok di depanku.

"Apa kita benar-benar butuh tape berjalan?" kata Konan. Dia sekarang jongkok di sebelah Pain.

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada semua ninja Akatsuki?" Pain mencondongkan kepalanya ke muka Konan.

"Kalau dia memang seperti tape berjalan, lalu kenapa tidak kita sebutkan saja nama semua anggota kita? Dan lokasi markas kita sekalian?" kata Konan. Matanya menyipit.

Pain tersentak mundur. Lalu dia melirik padaku. Yang ini namanya lirikan tajam. Lalu dia melihat Konan lagi.

"Dia harus ikut kita." Kata Pain.

"Atau dia harus mati di sini. Sekarang." Kata Konan.

"Dia akan banyak berguna buat kita." Kata Pain. Sekarang kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah.

"Dia tidak bisa bertarung." Kata Konan.

"Itu bisa kuatur." Kata Pain. Satu lututnya maju, mendekati Konan.

"Dia bisa memakan anggota lain. Seperti Kakuzu." Kata Konan.

"Kakuzu tidak makan manusia." Kata Pain. Satu lutut yang lain maju, mendekati Konan.

"Memang tidak. Tapi dia membunuh partner-partnernya. Sama seperti Sasori. Ya, setidaknya Sasori menjadikan mereka boneka dan senjatanya. Kalau kau rekrut orang-orang macam itu lagi, bisa habis Akatsuki. Lebih baik aku habisi saja dia—" kata Konan. Dia mencabut sesuatu dari kantong di pinggangnya. Kunai.

Pain maju dengan cepat. Dia memegang kuat tangan Konan yang memegang kunai. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Cuma terpisah lima sentimeter.

"Kakuzu… akan kucarikan partner yang tidak bisa mati. Sasori…dia tidak akan mengubah Orochimaru jadi boneka. Kujamin." Pain berbisik.

"Aku sudah bosan kehilangan anak buah." Konan ikut berbisik.

"Yang ini tidak akan makan anggota lain. Kujamin itu." Bisik Pain. Wajahnya maju, makin mendekati wajah Konan. Jaraknya sekarang tiga sentimeter.

"Dia aneh. Dia bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri. Kau mau menambah satu orang gila lagi di kelompok kita?" Konan memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya pasti sedang melihat tindik di hidung Pain.

"Kegilaan itu bagus." Kata Pain. Dia tersenyum. Dia juga memiringkan kepala ke arah berlawanan dengan kepala Konan.

"Laporannya jadi tidak akurat." Kata Konan. Matanya setengah merem.

"Tidak, sayang," kata Pain. Matanya merem. Konan tidak membentak dia. "Mereka saling melengkapi."

Lalu jarak antara kedua wajah mereka berkurang lagi. Sekarang jaraknya setengah sentimeter.

"Mereka bisa…" kata Pain. *Cup. Cup.* "melakukan…" *Cup. Cup. Cup. Mmmh* "…tugas di…" *Cup. Cup.* "dua tempat…" *Cup. Cup.*"…berbeda…" *Cup. Mmmh.* "… sekaligus."

Konan mendorong kepala Pain. Pain tidak membentaknya. Lalu Pain bilang, "Jadi?"

"Dia…" kata Konan. *Cup. Cup.* "…kita terima."

Aku mendengar banyak cup cup dan mmmh mmmh lagi. Punggungku masih perih. Mungkin aku bakal mati sebentar lagi.

Orochimaru. Sasori. Kakuzu. Akatsuki. Pain. Konan. Nagato.

"_LAPAAAR!"_

Lalu suara cup-cup berhenti. Dua orang itu menatapku. Aku tahu tatapan itu. Itu namanya tatapan ngeri.

.

- tamat -


End file.
